


Some years later

by embersandturquoise



Category: Atonement (2007), James McAvoy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Kissing, Plot Twist, Robbie Turner AU, Robbie deserved better, Robbie is a doctor, Robbie lives, Sex, lots of adjectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: AU where Robbie is a doctor. Heroine meets him during an appointment in hospital and falls for him immediately. Some days later he can‘t treat her further.Lots of fluff, some smut.Robbie at his fullest and - dancing. 😁
Relationships: Robbie Turner/OFC





	Some years later

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for leaving kudos and comments.

** Some years later – Robbie Turner **

The door clapped open and then fell shut again.

A low chu ckle behind her and light steps nearing.

A lean figure in a white coat appeared in her focus and stopped.  Held out a hand to her.

“Hello. My name is Ro... Dr. Turner.”

She looked up and he startled for a second.

“Err... I´ll never get used to this. Being an “authority”. Sorry.”

He laughed and his lips curled. They shook hands. His felt warm and a bit chubby, soft and decisive at the same. He walked around the desk and sat opposite from her. His eyelids were flattering.

She just gazed at him.

_ How can he be a doctor? _

_ He looks so young. _

His eyes were of the most mesmerizing ocean blue she´d ever seen; dotted with darker blue and black rimmed around the iris.

_ Nice hands... _

_ Okay, we already had that. _

_ Smooth skin... _

_ Soft rounded hairless chin... _

_ Lush lips... _

He didn´t appear to be very  muscly or broad; he was rather slim and small but there was a confidence in his posture and his looks and he had a very strong radiance – towards her.

And then... – his voice...

She felt hypnotized.

He was looking through the papers before him, adding some “ Hm´s ” and “ Aha´s ” while she waited for him to finish.

More time to look at him.

_ Aaah _ _, he´s gorgeous_.

“ Oookay . Y ou´ve been to see som e colleagues already so I won´t put you through another round of interrogation. We seem to have all the facts and I rather rely on getting  my own idea of what  could be helpful. Of course I need to examine you first. If you would...”

He pointed to the couch.

“And err... please would you take your tee off.”

He blushed.

_ Gods, was he sweet... _

“Just... if it´s comfortable for you. I mean... I could call a nurse in if you wish...  Uhm ...”

She smiled at him and shook her head.

“No, it´s okay. I know the procedure.”

_ I´ve just never had anyone as sweet and polite as you do it. _

He turned his face to the side when she rolled her tee up and pulled i t over her head. She could see  him clenching his fist around the pen he was holding, moving his thumb over it. He breathed deeply.

_ She is beautiful. _

He clearly felt attracted to her.

From the wink of his eyes he tried to get a glimpse of the curves of her body without her noticing his looks. He sucked the air in sharply as he felt his body react. He hoped she wouldn´t see it.

“Okay...”

He turned his face back to her and smiles lightly, his stomach twitching from the sensation her view gave him. He engaged his hands in plugging the  earparts of his stethoscope in and then he rubbed the inside of his hand over the metal plate, before he stepped closer and put it to the hollow right above her breasts, listening closely, trying not to look at what was right in front of him.

_ Had he warmed the stethoscope? _

_ Yes he had. _

_ Ah man, how sweet  was that . _

She even had caught him in an attempt to blow on the metal plate and she had only ever seen paediatrics do that when they examined young kids. 

She held her breath when he touched the metal to her skin. It was actually warm. And not just that, tiny parts of his chubby fingers lightly pressed around the rim of it and now he was so close, she could smell his fragrance. She breathed in deeply and couldn´t help but close her eyes.

He smelled just wonderful; of vanilla and sun and somewhat earthy – she guessed he must be working in the garden maybe – and then there was another scent; she couldn´t actually tell what exactly it was, but anyway; his fragrance clearly added to the rest of his appearance and he got to her more and more.

_ When she opened her eyes again, she found her hands around his waist and she wondered how they had gotten there. She gulped as she looked up and for a moment she felt embarrassed and was trying to find arguments in her head what had driven her, but he bowed to her and closed his eyes and he had come even closer, so now she could feel everything and then his lips were on hers and she gasped. _

“ Uhm ... all well here, would you please turn around, so I can check your lungs.”

The room around her won shape again. Her hands were on the examination couch and not on his waist and he was standing in an appropriate distance, waiting for her to let him examine further.

_ Please turn. I don’t know if it´ll make things better, but seeing your face and your breasts and your nipples outlining under the fabric... _

He tried to steady his breath and fumbled with the cable of the stethoscope, clearing his throat multiple times and he could do nothing, absolutely nothing against the bulge in his trousers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


When she came home in the evening, she felt dizzy... and joyful... and confused... and happy... and unsure... and everything at the same time.

The way he had touched his fingers to her spine, running them down so  carefully... the memory alone gave her shiver s . He had definitely caressed her – she couldn´t believe how one could be so soft and cautious and tender in doing – that.

_ Argh ... falling for a young doctor... _

_ Who was in fact treating her ... _

_ Best idea ever... _

She let herself fall onto the bed and sighed deeply.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One week later she was back in his room. And they talked. They laughed. He gave her some prescriptions. They talked some more. Time seemed to expand with him. His eyes were gleaming. And he blushed.  A lot. She felt this was the best hour of the whole week.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Their next appointment had been set for some days later and when she arrived at the  hospital, her heart was beating wildly in anticipation. She felt so much lighter since she had met him. She couldn´t  await to see him again, to speak with him, to see him smile, to be near him...

The door clapped and with a wide smile she turned her head – and froze.

An elderly man with an enormous belly  entered the room and sat at the desk , looking at her slightly uncomfortable for a moment, but then he smiled and started without even mentioning something had changed here.

She interrupted the man, a bit harsh may, but she didn´t care, she needed to know.

“Err... sorry, but where is Dr. Turner?”

“ Uhm ...  I´m afraid he´s not in. He asked me to overtake your case.”

“Overtake? Like in...  completely ? Why? Is he... did something happen to him? Why can´t he  be here?”

She was getting impatient. And she couldn´t understand. Where was he?

“No. No, everything´s alright. He´s just not here.I will be your doctor from now on. So, let´s see...”

She sat there in disbelief. 

_ Why had he not postponed their appointment? Why had he not called? Why...? _

The doctor talked for hours and she didn´t understand a thing, if she ever heard anything at all. When he showed her out, with a new appointment set, she had already forgotten his name. Now she stood, here on the corridor, frowning, her heart low, disappointed, worried, a thick lump in her throat. 

She needed fresh air.

She stuffed her papers into her bag and walked down the corridor. There was a terrace. She opened the door and stepped outside, taking a deep breath in and then leant against the wall, her eyes shutting close. She felt the tears gathering behind her lids.

A murmur beside her. Somebody clearing his throat.

His voice...

“Oh... hey...”

Her eyes flew open and she turned.

He looked at her in the most uncomfortable way possible. She shook her head.

“There you are.”

He held a cigarette in his hand and tried a light smile at her,  heaving a big sigh . He gulped visibly.

“Here I am...”

“Smoking instead of keeping an appointment? You´re not that goo d of an example, Doctor...”

Now she really was disappointed. Here he was and obviously he had been trying to avoid seeing her.  But why?

He looked at the cigarette , slightly embar rassed and then stubbed it out in the sand filled ashtray next to him.  As soon as his hands were idle, he stuffed them deep into the pockets of his white coat. 

And blushed deeply.

“Listen, there´s a reason...”

“Aha? A reason you put me into a room with that – I have to admit – very nice old doctor who unfortunately - I have to say –  has no idea how to treat me. As all the others before...”

_ All the others but you...  _

_ You have been the only one who knew... _

Yes, she was angry.

He could understand.

He should have known.

He had known.

Just had he not known he would meet her immediately after ...

He had hoped to see her though.

_ Somewhere else... somewhere more private... in a nice atmosphere. _

_ Not here. _

_ Or perhaps yet. _

Why else had he been waiting here, merely ten metres away from the door she was supposed to exit, literally letting her  stumble over him?

Anyway...

_ Maybe this is better.  Clearing things up now. Here.  Directly. _

“ Uhm ... I can explain.  Really... Please... just let me explain and then... whatever. You can be angry, you can leave,  you can scream at me... anything. Just... can we talk first? Please?”

He donned his white coat and laid it on the windowsill. Looked at her pleadingly, emphasizing his words with every cell of his body. 

She felt tense and sick and sad and angry and confused.

She swallowed hard. 

There still was that gleam in his eyes.  The spark of truth and warmth.

She shrugged her shoulders.

He breathed the air out deeply.

“Come... let´s take a stroll.”

She looked at him from the side. Now he was in private. Being just... Robbie.

_ Robbie... _

She had practised his name a thousand times, lying in her bed, thinking of him, dreaming of him, imagining how she would whisper his name when...

_ Robbie... _

_ Robbie Turner... _

He still was wearing the white doctor´s trousers. Boots to that. A dark blue poloneck, the collars of a light cotton shirt under it, buttons open, showing his collarbones. Some freckles on his skin there. 

His face so pale, but glowing, cheeks heated, freckles...  oh,  all those freckles. She was sure he had his  very  own galaxy of them, painted all over his body and she wondered where else he had them...

Robbie took a long breath, walking slowly beside her, the pebbles under their feet gnashing with every step.

“So... the thing is... I can´t treat you further.”

_This was ridiculous_.

She nearly snapped at him.

“Well... wonderful. And why would that be? Full time-table? More important patients? And I´ve been worrying... gee, this is...”

Her eyes filled with tears again. Robbie heaved his chest up and down with tension.

They had reached a point where the park around the hospital drew into a small area of woodlands. He took her hand in his and dragged her behind him.

Her heart nearly stopped and she followed him, now completely confused.

Breathlessly they stood in front of an impressive old oak, the branches hanging  deep and suddenly all around felt nearly dark. She saw only his eyes in front of her; beaming, intense and his expression... his lips shaking, his eyelids flattering...

“I can´t... because...”

She held her breath and he drew closer. She could feel his sweet breath on her skin and only now she realized how she  had  intertwin ed her tiny fingers with his. Robbie moved the other hand to palm her face and then he ghosted his tongue over his lips, swallowing hard and she knew...

“...  because I have feelings for you... very strong feelings.”

She managed to escape a deep sigh or cry, she didn´t know, but then he closed her mouth with his lips and all her dreams turned into reality.

His soft warm lips on hers.

His body moving into her.

His arms around her, her hands in his neck, his hips slightly circling against hers...

She gasped.

She could feel him growing hard down there.

Their tongues met and he moaned.

The kiss felt endless. He was so warm around her; she felt like she was melting and merging into him. The sensation of his scent and his warm body enwrapping her so close, was just topped by the delicious sensation of tasting him. Yes, there still was a rest of fume in his mouth, but aside from that he tasted of cinnamon and strawberry and even peppermint. The way he moved his lips on hers, opening her mouth by the slightest touch of his tongue, tipping against her lower lip and then diving into her mouth to explore her, let her forget everything else.

She ran her fingers through his hair, leaving it tousled and messy, before she wandered her hands down his neck, to the front, over his throat which moved under her fingers as he played his tongue deep into her mouth and with a bit of embarrassment she felt herself react, felt how she could lose control right here, right now. In awood, on the brightest of day... She gasped when she let her hands proceed further down to his chest and even through the pull she could feel his nipples standing up against her touch.

Robbie voices were the sweetest, yet most arousing sensation; to hear him enjoy their kissing and touching ,  now having his hand moved to her back, two fingers hooking under the waist of her jeans, pressing her closer to him and he was actually swaying his hips, he  was moving down there, he was pressing his arousal against her groin and she answered his desire, moving with him, moaning under his kisses, her breath getting ragged from all the feelings shooting through all of her body.

He left her lips breathless. The view of him; aroused, excited, embarrassed, gleaming, sparkling, breathing hard, his face flashed from the heat and his hair standing up in all directions, was too much.

Her throat was dry and she grasped  at  his collar, pulled him in again, pleading for another kiss and he escaped more noises, so desperate and needy...

“I´m afraid I have to go back...”

he mumbled into her mouth.

“Break´s over...”

“ Mmmh ...”

She wasn´t ready to let him go, but she knew she had to. He had  work to do. He was a doctor after all.

Robbie bit his lips and she felt how he was trying  to steady his breath. 

“Can I see you tonight?”

She nodded.

“Sure. Yes. Pick me up. You have my address.”

He smiled.

“I´ll be there.  Nine o´clock.”

He bowed to kiss her once more, tenderly and very soft, then he looked at her for a long time before they parted and he let her hand go.

She watched him walk away, leaning back against the tree, waiting for her body to regain at least some composure before she too went, taking the long path through the park, leading out of the hospital zone back to the streets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


When the doorbell rang, she was still fussing about  her hair; unsure how to wear it after hours of searching the right dress, not knowing what Robbie had planned for them. Eventually she came up with a light blouse and a knee - long skirt, which played nicely around her thighs and right now her hair just tumbled over her shoulders in an untamed mess . One last look into the mirror and she decided to leave it be.

She opened the door.

“Hey...”

Robbie´s eyes wandered up and down on her, resting some seconds too long on her breasts, but then he cleared his throat and leant in to give her a very sweet, short kiss; their lips barely touching but the anticipation of more hung around them.

He looked gorgeous in his green cotton trousers, much more fitting the brown boots now and a light cream-colored sweater.

“Are you ready?”

A big smile painted on his lips.

“Yes, just let me take my handbag.”

She closed the door behind her and stepped beside him; Robbie t aking her hand in his; pointing to a green Nissan  Micra which stood waiting in the parking lot before her house. He held the door open for her and made sure she was comfortable in her seat and had attached the seatbelt safely, before he led the car surely through the light evening traffic.

They didn´t speak much at first and she was satisfied with gazing at him from the side; how his hands clenched around the steering wheel, how he blew a lock out of his face from time to time, how his trousers so nicely emphasized his thighs, how his light blue eyes sparkled whenever he turned to her and then when he returned his view back onto the streets, how the colours of the sunset mirrored in them.

Somewhere in the centre of the city Robbie found a parking space and then he walked her to a nice club, which had an eatery, separately from the dancing area. There they shared a plate of yummy snacks, very tasty and some of the food she had never tried before but enjoyed the variety of spices and sweetness Robbie had chosen for them.

With that came laughter and talk; they talked and talked, like in their very first sessions, just now everything felt lighter and right and she learned about Robbie´s family, his upbringing, why and when he chose to be a doctor and all his various hobbies. He did indeed enjoy gardening a lot, and then he must have read every book available on the planet and they discussed their favourites and  he asked her all sorts of questions and  like this two hours passed and she was astonished how they connected so effortlessly.

They were holding hands over the table and after they´d finished dinner, Robbie sneaked over to cuddle beside her and whenever possible, he touched her. His ha nd circled her back lightly, he touched his forehead to  hers,  stealing quick innocent kisses from time to time and she fell for him more with every minute that went by. 

And then she danced with him...

Around midnight they went over and she couldn´t anymore. The way he held her and spun her around, the way his hips swayed and his shoulders moved to the rhythm, the confident grip of his hands around her waist... it was basically foreplay.

He began to kiss her during one of the slower songs, letting her feel  his body react so close now; their tongues tasting each other in such a delicious way... She felt heated from all the sensations Robbie had given her that day and she just wanted to be alone with him.

She whispered into his ear and he laughed, and then he nodded, his cheeks red, eyes bright and intense as they walked out of the club.

None of them spoke in the car.

When they arrived at Robbie´s place he was the perfect gentleman; holding the doors for her, showing her where to put her stuff, preparing a drink, making sure she was comfortable on  the sofa. But as soon as he too sat he was all over her.

She moaned under his kisses, now deeper and more passionate, his tongue playing with hers and she let herself sink back, as he was weighing on her gently and she was wet before he  had even touched her.

Robbie wandered his hands over the buttons of her blouse, working them open with nimble fingers, each after each and then he slid one hand under the fabric, directly to the curve of her breasts, squeezing them tenderly, his thumb moving into her bra, searching for her nipple. Her hands were busy on his neck,  pulling at his hair just a bit. 

T he feeling of him pressing between her legs, hard, was too much and they both began rubbing their groins against each other and that  elicited deep low moans from Robbie. She moved her hands over his back and under the sweater.  Undersh irt... skin... naked hot skin...  goosebumps wherever she touched him. She felt for his shoulders and the texture of his spine, the sweet curve of his small back and then she grasped his bottom tight and Robbie coughed.

He had opened her bra and he trailed a way down with his lips, put them around her nipple while he was teasing the other with two fingers. She threw her head back and pressed him closer and they moved down there, gasping and panting and she felt she was close, she would come like this... she would...

“ Hnnng ....”

Robbie buried his head into the curve of her neck and he pushed himself hard against her, moving frantically now, his hands grasping her behind and then he let out an unbearably sweet and needy voice, coughing, his chest moving up and down heavily and she felt his pants getting wet.

“ Ffffff ...  aaah ...”

He was breathing hard into her skin, his lips caressing her sweet spot for a while before he looked up and they merged into a loving breathy kiss.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

he asked her, barely audible and she said “Yes.”

Robbie handed her a tee of his and she went into the bathroom to change. The blue tee smelled of him; she stuck her nose into the fabric, breathing his scent in deeply, smiling and feeling very happy.

She made herself comfortable in his tiny but very cosy bed and after a short shower Robbie slid under the duvet, cuddling his warm soft body close to her and like this they fell asleep.

The next morning had long dawned when they awoke. She found herself tightly enwrapped into his arms; she who could never sleep that close to someone... and she had slept like she hadn´t in a long time.

“Good morning...”

he whispered; his eyes sleepy, his body so very warm around her and she felt him stirring against her thigh already. She turned to kiss him and it didn´t take long; their hands were roaming the other one´s body, exploring each other with more confidence now, undressing each other slowly and then he led her hand down to his crotch –  _ “Touch me... please...” _ – and she did. Robbie moaned and closed his eyes and she enjoyed to see and hear him enjoy her caress ; letting her know to grip him harder and then she stopped and he rolled her over and he entered her with just one thrust and she thought she was about to scream.

Robbie grinned when he started to move.

“You can be as loud as you want. Don´t hide  yourself from me.”

She blushed and embarrassed herself a bit, how all of this could have happened so fast, but then she let go and she moved with him and she pulled him closer and her moans got louder and louder and then they looked each other in the eyes and Robbie´s face contorted with lust when he came. She needed some time still but he knew and he moved his hand down, to circle her spot and she exploded around him, panting and crying out his name.

They kissed and caressed each other and he did stay until she felt him soften again and afterwards he held her in his arms and she listened to his heart that was beating a calming rhythm to her joyful mood.

Robbie chuckled, placing tender kisses into her hair, whispering.

“How is your head?”

“Very much better.”

“And how is your heart?”

She smiled and looked up at him.

“My heart... is in love.”


End file.
